4 Men and a Flower
by Pum Pumpkin Witch
Summary: She owned a flower shop, simple and small. They were four men who looked for help concerning Love, he was a random person who always came to the shop.
1. Chapter 1

The pairing being...

Trish/Rock

A lot of you request multi-chapters so I am going to write a story for you all

:)

Also if anyone wants a One-shot then please don't be shy to ask

xx

Anyway enjoy

* * *

Trish owned a small flower shop on the corner of Seventh Avenue in New York, she was well known for owning very bright and unique flowers. She worked alone as it didnt take many people to handle the small shop, she was also single for no man she dated understood her love for the flowers and the people she helped with.

Not just selling flowers, Trish also gave out advice to the men who came trying to find a flower that would impress, say sorry, give a girl a hint. She loved helping them for it made her smile, she had many regular that came in.

John Cena a baker who loved cooking, he would always bring her so goodies and in return she gave him a Arbutus which was a small group of flowers, mostly white. He always asked for them for he was in love with a women who worked in the shop next to his, her name was Mickie James and she ran a small clothes shop.

Arbutus - Thee Only Do I Love

He was popular a man, well loved but he only had eyes for Mickie.

Phil also known as Punk was a trainer, he wanted to help people for he knew what it was like going down a bad road. Trish was surprised when he turned up into her shop everyday for he was a man with a lot of tattoo's. He always brought different flowers each day and of course asked for the meaning, she wanted to ask what was going but he always left in such a hurry but she could kinda guess with the flowers he brought.

He was in love with someone and wanted to be loved back.

Gloxina - Love at first sight.

Pink Rose - Perfect Happiness, Please believe me.

Yellow Tulip - There's sunshine in your smile.

He always brought a yellow tulip and it made her smile, she would talk to him next time he came.

Mike was a kind man, he worked as a waiter in a well known restaurant. She always helped him around the shop for he looked like a lost puppy, he was in love with a women like the other two but he only brought one flower.

Honeysuckle - Happiness.

The last man was Sheamus and he worked at a bar, like Punk, he didnt look like he belonged in the shop but she could see had been hurt by someone he loved and was trying to move on. She had to explain the meanings to him and he would just nod, like Punk and Mike again she did not know who the women was.

Forget-me-not - Good memories, true love.

Freesia - Trust.

Trish decided that she would get all these young men together so she could help, smiling as she watered the flowers, she heard the door open. Placing the can down, she looked through the flowers to see eyes looking back at her so she stood up. A man with a bright smile stood up with her, she moved around so she could see him.

He was a tall man and she could see the start of a tattoo on his left shoulder.

"How can I help you?"she asked.

"I would like to buy a flower"He replied

"Most people do"

Both of them laughed and she moved to the counter as she picked a book up, he followed after her and watched her. She asked him who the flower was and all he replied was someone special.

'A woman'she thought.

So she gave him a Pink carnation, he gave her a smile. Trish watched him leave, she shook her head as she walked to the door when it closed, she turned to close sign over and locked the door. Grabbing the watering can, she continued to water the flowers.

"Why are the good men taken"she mumbled.

* * *

All done

This was only the prologue so that why it wasnt long

:)

I hope you enjoy that

Please if you have the time, please review as it would do me some good


	2. Chapter 2

Second Chapter

I want to thank those who reviewed the first chapter - wwelovergal, hot3cheetos, Demi3456, Taylor54321, sander9876 and Java5678

Some of you have asked if Im continuing with other stories, the only ones at the moment that I will continue until they are done is this Trish/Rock story and One Piece story Loved and Lost.

The reason why, is Im more connected to those two than the previous ones for I havent written in awhile with them so it means I became unconnected but once these two stories are done, I will try to get back onto them.

Also if anyone wants a One-shot then please don't be shy to ask

xx

Anyway enjoy

* * *

She was woken up by the thunder that rang outside her window, with a groan, she picked up her clock. It read 4:34am, moaning, she placed it down and slowly slid out of bed. Trish walked to the window and looked outside, it was pouring it down so she let out a sigh. She walked to her kitchen and poured herself some cereal, she ate it as she got changed.

Once she cleaned and was ready, she grabbed her coat and put it on. Keys in hand and bag in the other, she left her apartment and made her way down the stairs to the door. Frowning as the thunder rang again, she stepped outside and made her way to her shop.

The journey was quiet except for the thunder, opening the door, she flipped the closed sign to open. Smiling as she passed the flowers, she walked around the counter and through to the back. Trish took her coat off and hung it up, she grabbed her apron and tied her hair up. Walking back to the front, she grabbed the watering can and began to water the flowers.

Sipping her coffee as she flipped through the book, she heard the door ring so she looked up.

The guy was wearing a dark hoodie, she smiled as she put the book to the side and moved round the counter towards him.

"Hi is there anything I can help you with?"she asked.

"No"

Trish watched him with a frown but then she smile when she watched him pick up a small bunch of yellow tulips.

"Punk"

The guy turned around and took off his hood, he sent her a small smile as he approached the counter. She took the flowers and wrapped them up while he scanned his pockets for money.

"That will be £3.76"she said.

"I thought I had money, sorry for wasting your time"he replied.

Trish watched him walk away, she grabbed the flowers and jogged over to him. Punk stopped when she said his name, he turned around with a raised eyebrow. She handed him the flowers with a smile and placed a hand on his shoulder, he looked at the flowers then back to her.

"Keep them"

"Why?"Punk asked.

"She must be very special to you"she replied.

Trish smiled widened when she spotted the small blush run across his cheeks, so it was a women. She then asked him if he could return later here, round about 10. He raised another eyebrow at her and she took her hand off his shoulder, she explained that she could help him with this special girl. Punk told her that he might come but he might.

"Just think about it"she said.

He nodded and left with flowers in hand, she smiled as she watched him disappear in the rain.

Trish hoped he would come, now she hoped the others would come in today so she could tell them the say thing. The rain had slowed down slightly and the thunder had calmed down which made her smile. She had moved back to the counter and stared at the empty cup, she really wanted a coffee but she had none left in the back. Trish could go out and get some but it meant that she had to close the shop and miss one of the other guys.

"Good thing Ive arrived"

She looked up and smiled, John closed the door and walked over to the counter. He handed her a coffee and her favourite treat, a scone. Taking a sip of her coffee, she let out a sigh of relief. He had walked in without being noticed and when he saw her staring at her empty cup, he couldnt help but laugh however she still hadnt noticed so he spoke.

He placed the flowers down on the counter and she took them and began wrapping them.

"John there is something I want to ask you?"

"What is it?"

"Can you come back round about ten, Im trying to gather all the men who come in here regular"Trish said.

"Why's that?"he asked.

"Because you all need help with love"she replied.

"Alright"

Paying for the flowers, he promised her he would be back. Taking another sip of her coffee, she leaned back into her chair. Trish began to slowly close her eyes, getting up earlier than she should of made her really tired. Next thing she knew someone was coughing, she waved her arms in front of her as she fell out of the chair with a groan.

"You alright?"

Trish looked up to see guy who was the last one to visit yesterday and next to him was Mike, she stood up and smiled.

"Im fine thank you for asking"she replied.

Mike handed her a bunch of flowers, she smiled as she wrapped them then she noticed Sheamus was here. It was like killing two birds with one stone, the other guy had walked off to look at some flowers so she took her chance now.

"Mike, can you come back here at ten?"

He nodded and asked why but she told him, she would explain it later. When Sheamus had approached the counter, she asked him the same thing and the reply she got back was a yeah which made her smile. So three of the four were coming but she really hoped Punk would come, Trish began to eat her treat from John.

The other guy was still walking around looking, she took this time to look at him more.

'Good man taken'she thought.

"Hello?"

She blinked her eyes to see he had been waving his hand in front of her, a small blush ran across her cheeks.

"Sorry, what can I do for you?"she asked.

"I need help picking out a flower"he answered.

Trish nodded and made her way around the counter, she asked what he was looking for and like last time he replied for someone special so she pulled out a bunch of Gloxina and handed them to him but he shook his head.

"No?"

"These mean love at first sight"

"Yeah"

She was shocked that he knew the meaning, the man placed them back and pulled out two Honeysuckles.

"Happiness"

She moved back to the counter and pulled out a white bow to wrap them with, he handed her the money. She couldnt help but ask how the pink carnation went with his special person.

"My mother loved it, I always get her some flowers"

Trish felt stupid at that moment, she had thought it was for his girlfriend and felt slightly jealous but it was for his mother. He noticed her face changed and smile, he took the flowers and left her a tip. She watched him walk to the door but he stopped and turned back to her.

"Im single, the only women important is my mother"

When he left, Trish fanned herself with her hand. Her cheeks must of been bright red at the point but she smiled, she was happy that someone really cared for their mother. She looked at the time, she still had a couple of hours left before the others would get here so she walked over to the door and placed the closed sign on display.

Trish locked up and went down the streets, she picked up a couple of coffee's and a few treats before returning to the shop. She didnt want to let the men go hungry or thirsty. Thunder rang across the sky and she looked up, tonight was going to be a wet one so she moved the display cases and pulled a small table from the back along with five chairs.

There was a knock on the door so she walked over and opened the door.

"Hey"John said.

John was the first one to come by, he also brought coffee and snacks. The two began talking about their day when another knock was heard so Trish walked over and let Sheamus in.

"John this is Sheamus and Sheamus this is John"

"Nice to meet you Sheamus"John said sticking his hand out.

"Yeah"Sheamus replied with a smile as they shook hands.

Sheamus grabbed on of the coffee's and sat down, John took one of the snacks and place it in his mouth. Trish was nervous as it had gone pass ten and they were missing two guys. Letting out a sigh, the door opened. She had forgotten to look it but smiled as the person walked in.

"I am so sorry I am late, my shifted just ended"Mike said as he took off his coat.

"No problem fella, grab a coffee"Sheamus said.

Mike sat down and smiled as John handed him a coffee. The three men began talking, Trish was glad that the three had come but she was missing Punk. Taking in a deep breath as the thunder rang across the sky, she stood up.

"Now you all wondering why I asked you here"she said.

"Yeah"Sheamus said as he folded his arms.

"You three out of four always come into my shop and b..."

The door slammed opened and the wind howled in, lights flicked off and the three guys stood up ready to protect Trish when a man in a hood walked in. Sheamus was the first to act as he charged towards the man but the guy took hold of Sheamus's arm and twisted it before pushing him back slightly. The man took off his hood to reveal...

"Punk"Sheamus said.

Trish turned to Sheamus who was smiling, her vision turned back to Punk who closed the door. She moved to the back and brought out the candles when the lights didnt work, she and John lit them all up. Punk sat down next to Sheamus as he took off his jacket, Trish handed him a coffee which he replied a thank you.

"As you were saying Trish"Mike said.

"You four buy flowers from my shop, each one concerning a women so after thinking a lot. I want to help you four with these women you love, I want to give you advice and help you woe this special lady"

* * *

All done

Now if you thought that wasnt long enough, then tell me how many words is long as I thought this was long.

There is 1,884 words

:)

I hope you enjoy that

Please if you have the time, please review as it would do me some good


	3. Chapter 3

Third Chapter

I want to thank those who reviewed the 2nd chapter - Demi3456, Java5678, Taylor54321 and hot3cheetos

Also if anyone wants a One-shot then please don't be shy to ask

xx

Anyway enjoy

* * *

"So you want to help us"Mike said.

"Yes"Trish replied with a smile.

"I think its a good idea, have the women we buy the flowers from to help us with the women we are giving the flowers too"John piped in as he stood up.

"Yeah that could work fella"

Trish smiled, she knew John would be on board for she was always giving him advice to help woe Mickie off her feet. She had thought about each guy but at the moment, she could only think of a proper plan for John for he had told her about Mickie but the others, she had no clue. This was what she wanted to discuss in this meeting with the others, having John here was to encourage the others however she noticed Punk was quiet.

"Maybe you could tell me and the others about this women, why you fell for her"

John opted to go first, he took a sip of his coffee and smiled. Mickie was her name and she was a brunette that worked in a clothes shop called Illusion, it was right next to his bakery. He had first met her when she arrived on the block and stepped into the shop, he decided he would be the first to welcome her so he moved to the front and knocked onto the door, he handed her a coffee and a small cake.

"From then, we became friends and ever since I met her, it was love at first sight. I bring her one flower which is a Arbutus which means-"

"Thee only do I love"Punk said.

"Yeah"John replied with a smile.

Trish was surprised that Punk knew the meaning, he looked down when the others looked at him. Sheamus patted his friend and shook his head, they all turned back to John.

"She loves them but I dont she gets my message"

"Im sure she does John"Trish replied.

John nodded as he finished her drink, Trish then asked if someone could go next. Punk was still looking at the floor while Sheamus was trying to get the man to look up, she would have to ask the two how they knew each other. Mike raised his hand up like if he was in school, she nodded to him and he cleared his throat.

"Her name is Maryse"

Maryse was a model who regularly came into the restaurant, one his first day, he had made a fool out of himself. Luckily enough he didnt lose the job but she came up to him the day after and told him that he was fun. Seeing her smile, made him smile. Everyday, she would come in and he would entertain her when he had the free time when he was serving.

"I buy her the honeysuckle because she brings me happiness, Ive developed feelings for her but Im too poor for her"

"Hey im sure she doesnt like money that much"John said patting Mike's back.

"Yeah fella, who couldnt resist you charming looks"Sheamus piped in.

Mike laughed and nodded as he wiped his face, it was the same thing his best friend had told him, he really did missed John Morrison but his best friend was currently working over in mexico for some reason. Sheamus looked back to Punk and knew his friend wasnt going to tell for he knew the subject was a touchy one like his story but then he got an idea.

"Sheamus you want to go next"Trish asked.

"Yeah, her name is Kelly"He said with a smirk.

Trish raised an eyebrow when she watched Punk look to Sheamus with narrowed eyes but the tall Irishman just smiled.

Kelly was a waitress in a small cafe not far from where Punk worked as a trainer, he and Kelly had known each other since high school. He fell for her when they first met, he was new and already being picked on. One time he was getting beaten, Kelly stepped in, the other kids knew not to pick on her because her dad was boxing champion Steve Austin. She became his friend from that day, they never left each other side but no romance developed.

"He loves bringing her the yellow tulips which always makes her smile"he said looking at Punk.

"There's sunshine in your smile"Punk whispered.

Mike and John looked at Trish who nodded, she smiled. Punk looked at Sheamus with a smile and thanked him, taking his cup to his lips, he finished the coffee. There was only one story left to be heard and that was Sheamus but he looked like he didnt want to say anything, she was making progress but now she had hit a road block.

"Sheamus-"

"Her name is Eve"Punk said.

Everyone looked at Punk and he rubbed his hands together. Eve was a waitress in a small cafe like Kelly. Sheamus and her were really good friends but never took it far beyond the point of just being friends. He had found someone who he loved and her name was Layla, he was ready to marry the girl but she had turned out to be a bitch and was cheating on him while stealing his money. Sheamus became an empty shell but he had Eve to cheer him up and he realized that Eve was the perfect girl for him, he knew everything about her. What she hated, liked, her favourite colour.

"He buys Freesia's meaning trust because he can trust her not to hurt him and forget-me not's meaning good memories and true love"Punk finished.

"Thanks fella"Sheamus said smiling.

"No problem, your my best bud"he replied.

She had heard each of their stories, Trish turned to them.

"Ok the first step, is I need to see these girls, see how they interact with you"she said.

John and Mike both said yes while Sheamus nodded, Punk had not said anything but hadnt reject the idea. She explained to them that tomorrow at ten again they could come again, John joked it was like a secret club which made Mike laugh. She moved over to Punk and Sheamus as John placed his coat on and offered a ride to Mike.

"I want to speak to you two alone so can you stay behind"she said quietly.

Both guys nodded, she gave John a hug and told him that she wasnt opening tomorrow as she was busy with some personal matters, he replied that he would bring her two cups of coffee the day after. Mike shook her hand and she told him not to be too hard on himself, he was a perfect, charming guy that any women would love.

John shook hands with Sheamus and nodded to Punk as he held the the door open, Punk just nodded to Mike as Sheamus shook his hand. They said their goodbyes and left out the door, Trish sat down and the two men followed her movement, they sat in the chairs opposite to her.

"So I guess you two are friends and know each other quite well"

"Yeah, we meet at the gym and clicked"Punk said smiling.

"Why arent you opening tomorrow?"Sheamus asked.

"Because I want to start with you two first, if you would let me"

Sheamus was fine with it but he knew Punk might be uncomfortable with it but Punk knew if he wanted to finally get with Kelly then he would have to listen to Trish so he nodded, this made Trish and Sheamus smile.

"Ok I just need a place were I would be able to watch and a photo of them"

Both men pulled out their phones and sent Trish an image of them with Kelly and Eve. Punk told her, she should go to Haven Joe's at 10am. Trish nodded and stood up, she swapped numbers and told them to let her know when they were going to arrive. Soon they said their goodbye's and she was left with the shop to clean up, looking at the clock, it read 00:34.

With the shop done, she write on a piece of paper and placed it on the door. Locking up she made her way home, she looked at the images she had received by Punk and Sheamus. The two girls looked extremely beautiful, both of the men looked really happy and this made her want to help them even more.

The next day, Trish had woken up early and was ready for this. She brought a pen and paper so she could take notes, she made up a story that she trying to come up with a poem of sorts in case someone asked what she was doing or spotted her staring. She had made it to Haven Joe's by ten and was sitting inside the small cafe, it was very friendly.

She ordered a coffee and a full English breakfast, getting the pen and paper out, she began to eat.

"Your coffee"

She looked up to see a smiling blonde with baby blue eyes, the young women placed the coffee down and asked if she wanted anything else but Trish shook her head with a smile. She watched as the women tended to other customers, she was very friendly then Trish frowned, where had she seen that smiling face then it hit her.

She pulled out her phone and flipped to her images, there she was smiling back at her. Trish looked back up to the blonde then down to the image, she had a small brief encounter with Kelly. She smiled as she placed her phone away, Punk was right to get her yellow tulips for Kelly's smile she had received was indeed like sunshine.

Trish took notes on how Kelly behaved at work, noted down her personality that she saw. Pushing her plate away, she took her cup and placed it to her lips. The smell made her smile, she watched as another waitress took her plate, finishing her coffee. She placed the cup down and looked around, she wondered when Punk would arrive.

"Finally i was wondering when you would get here"

She looked up to see Kelly hugging some brunette who had the same uniform, she watched as they pulled away then she looked at her phone.

"No it couldnt be"she mumbled so she looked up again.

There standing by Kelly was Eve, Sheamus's love.

* * *

All done

:)

I hope you enjoy that

Please if you have the time, please review as it would do me some good


	4. Chapter 4

4th Chapter

I just want to say sorry for the long wait but so many of you have been requesting more Trish/Rock stories and I couldnt have you wait anymore, in the future I should have some more up but they are in planning stages.

I want to thank those who reviewed the 3rd chapter - Demi3456, Stelena91, justemi59, snickersmybutterfingers, guest- Kathleen, Amber and guest.

Also if anyone wants a One-shot then please don't be shy to ask

xx

Anyway enjoy

* * *

When Sheamus and Punk had told her that both of the girl's they liked worked in a small cafe, they never mentioned it would be the same one but maybe they left that out for her to see it for herself, this made things much easier seeing both girls at the same time. Seeing Kelly and Eve working, she could tell they were really good friends and it would make things much better so if she needed to know things on either girl, she could ask the other girl.

Taking her pen into hand, she noted down that the two were close when she heard a small cough, looking up she spotted Kelly smiling at her.

"Hello"she said.

"Would you like something else Miss?"Kelly asked.

"Ohh another cuppa would be nice and no need for Miss, you can call me Trish"

"Okay, one cuppa coming up Trish"she said smiling as she turned away.

Kelly was just a ball of sunshine and Trish loved that about her, she did wondered when the boys would come but for now she would just watch Kelly and Eve.

The blonde came back with her coffee and she thanked the young girl, Kelly told her if she needed anything else that she should call out to her or Eve and this made Trish's job much more pleasurable and easy.  
Taking a sip of her coffee, she noticed that Kelly was bubble and very open while Eve was calm and some how closed off to others but when they were together, they brought out the best suddenly she noticed Eve face flush red so she turned to the direction the waitress was looking and Trish watched as Sheamus waved to Eve before heading over to the gym.

Seeing this made her smile.

"Awww Eve's blushing"Kelly said smiling.

"Hush you"she replied back.

"You should tell him that you like him more than a friend, you should of before he met Layla the bitch. You two are perfect for one another"Kelly answered back.

Hearing this made Trish grin so Eve did like Sheamus back but she could see the girl believed that he would not and the fear became greater than the actual love, she had good news to tell Sheamus then something else caught her ear.

"Well what about you?"Eve asked.

"What about me?"

"Ive seen the way you look at Punk huh"she said smiling.

But Trish only saw the frown upon Kelly's face, the blonde sat herself down as she stared outside the window, without turning she replied back to Eve.

"I do like him, maybe even love but you've seen the way he acts with Lita, I dont stand a chance at all so why should I try"

"But Kel-"Eve started.

"Im not going through the same thing again that happened with Edge"

The blonde walked way into the back leaving a frown upon Eve's face, Trish felt bad and needed to ask Punk who this Lita was and how she fitted in. She was about to call Eve over wanting to ask about Kelly but someone blocked her view, very annoyed she asked them to move but when they didnt she snapped.

"Move!"

"Well I could ask you to open that flower shop of yours"

Looking up, a small blush ran across her cheeks as she noticed it was the same guy that had come into her shop twice now. The very good looking single guy, saying sorry to him, she motioned to the other chair opposite to hers.

"So what bring you here?"she asked,

"I normally come here before work but its my day off so I headed to your shop but when it was closed I decided to get my coffee"he replied.

"Sorry but I had something to do"Trish replied.

"What spy on the waitress's"

She pulled her notepad closer to her and it got a laugh out of him, he then explained to her that he had seen the whole scene but didnt want to shock her, this made Trish smile so she explain that she was helping out some of her customers with their love problems and pointed out the two girls were the first out of three.

"These guys better be grateful"he said smiling.

"Yeah, oh yeah I never got your name"she asked.

"The names Rock"

Rock, Trish loved how it rolled off her tongue but she wouldnt let him know that then he pointed over to the counter and she smiled. Punk had strolled in looking everywhere, most likely for Kelly so she turned to the door that Kelly had gone into.

"Is he one of them?"Rock asked.

"Yeah, he likes the blonde name Kelly"

"Then who is that?"he pointed.

She looked back to Punk and noticed this other girl had approached him, the two were now talking and smiling, she could see Eve frown. Could this be the Lita that she had heard, Trish looked to the door but it still didnt open then she felt a tap and looked to Rock, he slid his phone over to her. She was about to laugh at him but what she saw made her frown, while she was watching Punk, Rock had seen Kelly coming out of the room but stopped when she saw Punk.

He could see she was about to walk over to him but then that other girl came and Kelly began to tear and slid down the wall, hiding herself. This was not what Trish wanted to see, she had words to speak with Punk later as the man left with the girl she guessed as Lita. Eve moved away but stopped at the door and crouched down, Trish and Rock knew she was being a good friend by being there for Kelly.

Just looking at the photo's, Trish could see that Kelly loved Punk lots and would do anything for him.

"Looks like you got your work cut out for you"

"Yeah"

Feeling down for the moment but it changed to a smile when she saw Sheamus walk in, maybe this encounter would be better than the first one. Eve had gotten up when she heard her name and smiled when she saw Sheamus then moved to him, this gave Trish the chance to go over to Kelly. The blonde was still on the floor but when she heard her name, she moved around the corner and saw the women called Trish crouched down calling to her, it was odd but the women had been nice so she moved over to her.

"Come on sweet"Trish said helping Kelly up and leading her to the table.

Sitting down, Kelly took the tissue, Rock offered her. He and Trish did their best to make sure the girl was becoming less sad and more happy, Trish hated seeing Kelly like this, the girl was suppose to be happy. The blonde looked to her friend and let out a sigh, Trish smiled gently as she rubbed her back.

"You will find that one day I promise"she said.

"I hope so"Kelly replied.

After making sure the girl was ok, Rock led Trish out of the shop but said goodbye to Eve and Kelly. They were walking back to the flower shop and Trish could help but smile, the moment was so perfect, soon they were back and he helped her set up the shop.

Where did he come from, such a perfect man, good looking and sweet.

"So what are you plans for the men then?"he asked.

"Well they are coming back at 10 so I tell Punk and Sheamus what I found out"she replied.

He nodded and asked her if she would like him to leave as he wasnt really a part of this but Trish shook her and explained to him that he was, she wouldnt of found out how much Kelly really liked Punk if it hadnt been for his photo's he took so for the rest of the day, Rock trimmed some of the flowers and moved stuff while Trish carried out like it was a normal day but soon it was turning dark so she closed up and he cleaned up before setting out the chairs.

First it was John like normal and he brought coffee and snacks.

"John this is Rock, he is going to help as well"she said.

"Nice to meet you"Rock said holding out his hand.

"You too"John replied shaking his hand.

Soon Mike came followed by Punk and Sheamus, she introduced them all to Rock and they all sat down while he closed the door then took a seat next to Trish, she looked at the others and explained to them that she had visited Eve and Kelly first. Turning to Mike, she told him that he would be next on her list which she got a smile out of.

"What did you find out?"Sheamus asked.

"Fella, she likes you but is afraid you will reject her"Rock answered.

"Really"

Trish nodded and the others began to congratulate him, Punk was happy for his friend. Sheamus could finally ask her out and Trish could help but then he asked what about Kelly, thats when the smile's turned to frown's and this worried Punk and Sheamus.

"Punk I need to know who Lita is to you?"Trish asked.

"She's someone I work with, nothing more"he replied.

"Well that doesnt seem to be the case with Kelly"Rock piped in.

He asked what they meant so Trish began to explain it to him.

"We over heard that Kelly likes you even loves you but she feels that Lita is the one you want"

"But that isnt the case"he replied back as he stood up.

"Thats not what she thinks, this is what Rock took when you came in with Lita"Trish answered.

Rock took out his phone and pressed a few buttons before showing Punk the pictures, Trish explained to Punk that Kelly felt like she was nothing compared Lita and thats why she isnt doing anything. Punk felt his heart break, he hated seeing Kelly cry, he really wanted to be with her. Sheamus patted his friend on the back and watched him rub his face before looking up to Trish.

"Please help me"he whispered.

"Of course, ok next time tomorrow"she said.

Everyone began to tidy up and she was grateful for the help then one by one they left leaving her and Rock alone, he offered to walk her home and she thanked him so locking up Trish and Rock made their way. She had so much planning to do with Punk but now it was time to focus on Mike, she hoped his situation would be better.

* * *

All done

:)

I hope you enjoy that

Please if you have the time, please review as it would do me some good


	5. Chapter 5

5th Chapter

I want to say big thanks to these people for reviewing chapter 4, I never expected so many

- Belle869, Demi3456, Taylor54321, christina768594, sander9876, Java5678, Michelle0987,hot3cheetos, Stelena91,justemi59,ROckxTRish,Angel of my , starr2cole, Guests- Fran, Melinda, Keke, Garcia, Linda, spirit to orange, snickersmybutterfingers and Cheetos78

And it makes me happy to know that three of you were first time readers to Trish/Rock and you enjoyed my story so far

:D

Also if anyone wants a One-shot then please don't be shy to ask

xx

Anyway enjoy

* * *

The next came with a bright sunny day and Trish took that as a good sign, today was the day, she would see how Mike and Maryse acted with one another but first things first, she would open her flower shop as normal for she would do her task during the evening for thats when the restaurant Mike worked at opened and she wouldnt be going alone.

Having Rock with her at the cafe really helped her, if he hadnt caught Kelly with his photo's, she could of mislead Punk which would be bad on his part and Kelly's so he would accompany her plus she did not want to look like a loner and she got to go out on a date with this single handsome guy that she seemed to be crushing on a little.

Handing someone their flowers, she heard the door ring and looked up, a smile appeared on her face when she watched a Rock dressed in a suit came up to the counter.

"Hello, wy dont you look handsome"she said.

"And doesnt my date in her work clothes"Rock replied with a grin as he leaned on the counter.

This made her smile even more, she then told him that she would be ready soon, she just had to clean up however he told her to go get ready and he would do the rest for her. Trish thanked him and darted behind the back so while she was getting ready, Rock turned the open sign around and grabbed the broom and began sweeping.

Once she was ready, Trish walked out in her short white dress, she got a wolf whistle that made her blush and she really hoped he hadnt seen it. Making sure the shop was clean, the two off them left the shop and headed to his car. Rock had done a good job with the cleaning and she made sure to tell him that, he opened the door for her and closed it once she was in.

Making his way around to the driver's seat, he climbed in and started the engine. Reaching behind him, Rock pulled out a small boxes of chocolate and handed them to Trish.

"A gift for you"he said.

"Thank you"Trish replied back.

She smiled as she looked down, she didnt expect him to get her a gift and Trish was grateful that she got one, setting them down she guided Rock to the place. The car came to a stop soon and Trish was shocked at what she saw, the place was packed and she didnt book thinking she could get in but that was not possible so she looked to Rock however she noticed he was smiling.

"I knew it would get busy so I booked a table for us quickly"he explained.

A smile appeared on her face as she threw her arms around him, he returned the hug while she told him that he was so clever. Getting out the car, he helped her out before leading her over. Avoiding the line, the man at the front greeted them before leading them to their table, handing boht menu's when they arrived.

"May I have the wine selection?"she asked.

"Of course Madam"

The waiter left so Trish took this time to looked at the place slowly, it was so beautiful, the papers had descirbed this place to perfection. Rock on the other hand was looking at Trish, he was enjoy the time he had with her and would make sure tonight would go off well, hearing a small cough he turned around with a big smile.

"Mike"

Hearing the name, Trish looked as well and her face broke out into a smile. Mike explained the wine selection to them and told Trish and Rock when and where Maryse would be, picking out a wine, Trish handed the menu back to him.

"If you need anything else, im at the bar"Mike replied before leaving.

"Nice kid"Rock said.

"Yeah, now just to see how this Maryse is"she replied.

The waiter came back and they began to tell the man what they would like to eat, Rock let Trish go first so she order the salad first followed by a medium rare steak with seasonal fries alongside with some veg while he order the spicy hot wings then for the main course, he would have a large cod alongside with baby potoates and mint sauce but no veg.

"No veg?she asked.

"Never liked them when I was a kid"he replied.

Laughing, he held the bottle up for her and she nodded, Rock poured her a drink and handed it to her. They both touched the glasses together before taking a drink, he told her that she had excellent taste, this made her blush and smile. Their starters came and they began to eat but then Rock tapped her arm so she looked to were he was looking and noticed Mike was pointing so she followed his finger.

Then Trish saw her, the women had so much grace and was beautiful. Turing to Mike, she watched him nod, this was Maryse. Trish felt she had her work cut out for her but smiled when she watched as Maryse walked pass all the men trying to get attention and sat straight in front of Mike.

"I dont see how he thinks she doesnt like him"Rock commented.

"Yeah, she likes him back"she replied.

While they ate their meal, they carried on watching Mike and Maryse, she could see the man was making the women laugh and it made Trish smile. Soon their main meals came and they focused on each other rather than Mike and Maryse. Rock told her that he lived alone working for a big company, he had no specail women in his life for he had no time for it, his mother always came first.

Hearing all this made her smile, he was such a caring man. She told him that the flower shop had always been what she wanted and how every guy she dated was a jerk so she had given up and decided to help others.

"Thats very nice of you to do that for them"he said.

"They keep the flower shop open for me buying the flowers"Trish replied.

One by one the guests left and Trish and Rock were the last ones in the place. He had tipped the guy to keep it open late for them, they pair dance, she was really enjoying her time with Rock. Soon Mike came over and sat down at their table, she knew he was eager to hear what they had to say.

"So..."

"It was good"she replied.

"She really likes you man, she ignored everyone else to be with you"Rock explained.

Hearing this made Mike smile as he leaned back but then he sat back up, Trish could see he had something to say but he was having a hard time trying to put it in a sentence so Rock told him to take his time.

"I think Maryse might know Kelly"he said.

"How?"Trish asked.

"She told me how she had to comfort her friend who worked at this cafe and she showed me a picture, when I looked at it I thought isnt that Punk's girl and then she told me her friend was in love with a train but he had eyes for another and it reminded me of the meeting you had yestarday"Mike explained.

"So whats the problem"she asked.

"Maryse is going to try and hook Kelly up with someone isnt she"Rock said frowning.

Mike nodded, Trish looked between the two men and frown, this was not going well for Punk so far she had two couple's that could move forward but one that had so many problems. Mike said he would try to talk Maryse out of it to buy her some time but Trish knew they could not tell Punk for he would get angry. Nodding, Mike left to clean up while Rocked decided to take Trish home, leading her to the car. The journey was a quiet one, she had so much on her mind while he let her think, this was one giant road block but tomorrow she had to focus on John.

Arriving at her place, she invited him in and he offered to make her some coffee while she changed, once she was done. Trish sat down on her sofa and took the cup he offered to her, Rock sat down next to her and placed an arm around her and she let out a sigh.

"I dont know what to do"she whispered.

"Dont worry, you got me to help and the others, just dont stress over it much"He repled soflty.

She was grateful to have him with her so Trish nodded before leaning on his chest and drinking her coffee, he slowly stroked her hair as they both listened to the city life outside the window.

There was a lot of work to be done.

* * *

All done

:)

I hope you enjoy that

Please if you have the time, please review as it would do me some good


End file.
